1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lanyards in general and more particularly to a lanyard and universal mounting system for retaining a Bluetooth headset.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Bluetooth is a wireless protocol for exchanging data over short distances from fixed and mobile devices, creating personal area networks (PANs). The Bluetooth protocol was originally conceived as a wireless alternative to RS232 data cables. It can connect several devices, overcoming problems of synchronization. One of the most popular uses of the Bluetooth protocol is as a wireless headset for use with mobile telephones.
Such a wireless headset generally comprises a body and a means to retain the headset on the user's ear. The body of the wireless headset typically includes the operating electronics, a rechargeable battery, a microphone and a speaker. The speaker is coupled with an earpiece for directing the sound through the user's ear canal. The headset can be retained on the user's ear with an ear loop that hooks behind the user's ear much like the temple of a pair of eyeglasses. Other headsets are retained on the user's ear with the earpiece; the earpiece being of sufficient size to securely fit within a portion of the outer ear of the user.
The convenience of a wireless headset for use with mobile telephones is only realized by keeping the headset close to the user's body for immediate activation upon the receipt or placing of a telephone call. In order to keep the headset close, most individuals wear the headset attached to their ear without break. However, such wear can be uncomfortable from the weight of the headset, although minimal, and the fit and placement of the ear loop or earpiece. Consequently, some individual's remove the headset when not in use and keep it close by for when a call is incoming or is being placed. Unfortunately, removal of the headset often leads to misplacement or inconvenient placement when the individual desires to use the headset.
At least one lanyard having an attachment mechanism for holding a Bluetooth earpiece is known. However, the attachment mechanism is particularly designed for attachment to a specific earpiece design, and affixes directly to the body of the Bluetooth device with a fixed clip. It is not designed to enable attachment to multiple different earpiece configurations.
Thus, what is desired is a universal device that will retain wireless headsets, having myriad different constructions, on a user's body in a convenient location for immediate use.